The Okisahando: WARPER!
by Yoseia Nasuka
Summary: The Okisahando...one in each dimension. If the ones from SM and DBZ crash, what will happen? HOLY MOLDY SHINY GUACAMOLE THE FOURTH CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not won these ppl. Do not sue me. Or I'll sue you back. This is after Cell Games. An alternate world, where they did bring Goku back with Porunga.  
  
"Juunana~gou!" Juuhaachigou cried, waving her arm. He turned, and was bombarded.  
"Yo, sis. Wasn't I absorbed?" He asked. She nodded, and told him what she knew.  
"Gohan? Really?" Juunanagou asked doubtfully.  
"Would I lie?" She asked, flicking her hair. Juunanagou shrugged.  
"Hey, look at what I found!" He pointed towards an odd black object with runes scrawled over it.  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know." He stared at it. "Wonder what would happen if I blasted it?" He did so.  
~*~  
"Hey guys! Look at this!" Ami said. It was an odd black object with runes covering it(concidence? I think not). "This is an undentified element.  
"Yeah, so?" Minako asked.  
"These runes are the question!" Ami said. "I've done research, and it says that these are the runes for transportation! If two people from different realities break the stone, the person who breaks it last and anything touching it will be put to that reality!" She said. Everyone else just nodded their heads. "So we must prevent it from breaking! Otherwise bad things will happen!" Just then, a youma appeared. The first thing it did was blast the stone.  
"NOOOOOOOOooooooooo.....!" Ami cried. She began to disappear.  
"Ami!" They all reached for her. They're falling....falling...falling... 


	2. The Meeting

  
Disclaimer: Apparently....tabs do not work on Fanfiction.net. So, sorry. I DO NOT OWN A N Y O N E!! A/U where Goku...blah-bitty blah blah blah...and Goten and Chibi Trunks are there, but no Marron, Pan...you know. Okay...this is after Hotaru is reborn, but she isn't Saturn yet. I do not know much about Goten and Trunks, so if my story isn't accurate and has OOCness, I'm sorry. CHIBI-USA BASHING! PRAISE TO THE HEAVENS!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem.  
  
Thump! Each scout passed out when they landed. The Androids stared in shock.  
"Um...what do we do?" Juunanagou asked.  
"Um...let's try dropping them off at that platform." They flew up to Kami's Lookout, clutching the senshi. They arrived. Everyone was there, because it fits the story. So there. HAHAHAHAHAH!!  
"Eep!" Dende squeaked a little. So did some others. Mirai Trunks is there 'cuz I said so. Ha. Ha. Ha.  
"Juuhaachigou!" Krillin greeted happily. Then he stared at the senshi. " Who are they?"  
"Some people we found after breaking this." Juuhaachigou thrusted out some pieces of the rock and the rune papers.  
"Oh no! That was the Okisahando!" Dende squeaked. "How'd it break?!"  
"Um...curiosity." Juunanagou said meekly. "So...these people?" Dende explains it.  
"Oops, we didn't know," Juuhaachigou said. "Should we wake them up?"  
"..." Luna and Artemis opened their eyes. "What happened to the stone?" Luna jumped up and observed.  
"Hey, I never knew cats your size could talk!" Trunks picked Luna up. Surprisingly, he rubbed her against his face. Luna purred in reply. "Could you tell me how you got here?"  
"Well, the rune object broke, and then we were here." Luna replied.  
"Who are these people anyways?"  
"Um, that's Tsukino Usagi, that's..." She kept talking. "...and that's Meiou Setsuna." Trunks introduced the DBZ characters as well.  
"Okay...I'll wake them up." Trunks said. Artemis spoke up.  
"Before that, hide the green men." Artemis gestured toward Dende and Piccolo.  
"Why?"  
"Where we come from, people who look alienac are evil youmas. They'll try and destroy them." Artemis replied. Trunks stared.  
"Nah...they couldn't beat _them_." He said, and put down Luna. He powered up, and made the platform rumble. The girls woke up immediately. They looked around, frightened.  
"EARTHQUAKE!" Usagi shouted. They settled down a little, and observed the area.  
"Man...all these bishounen hunks..." Four girls make googly eyes.  
"Usagi, THERE'S A YOUMA!" Chibi-usa pointed towards the Nameks.  
"YEAH! They gotta be! Alright, senshi!" Usagi shouted.  
"Usagi!" Luna shouted. Usagi ignored her. "You see? No one gives respect to cats these days..."  
"Moon...Crystal...Dream....Action!" Everyone shouted stuff. (insert corny music and poses here)  
"You cannot terrorize this planet and disturb dreams! I..." She rambled on. "...punish you!"  
"....." Dende arched an eye. "...okay..." Everyone in the DBZ cast was snoring.  
"WAHH~! THEY DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME~!" Usagi wailed. Everyone woke up. She pulled out her scepter and pointed towards Piccolo, who was facing the other direction.  
"Damn that Bulma. I knew I shouldn't have drank that tea. Now I'm seeing things." Piccolo thought, staring down at C.C.  
"I shall vanquish you! Moon...Gorgeous....M E D I T A T I O N~!" She did her attack.  
"....Luna." Trunks said.  
"What?" Luna asked.  
"You thought that they could kill Piccolo and Dende?" Trunks asked as the attack bounced off of Piccolo.  
"Um, well, now that I see..." Luna scratched her head with her paw. "Maybe you should try something?"  
"How?" Trunks asked. The inner senshi all began attacking. Hotaru and the outers just stared.  
"Well...they might listen to you because they are boy-crazy." Artemis explained.  
"Okay...um...they don't know me though." Trunks pops another question. "Do you think I can do a better job than you?"  
"Sure!" The two cats chorused. Trunks sweatdropped. He walked toward the senshi.  
"Er, he isn't a youma." He said simply. Four girls stared at him with heart eyes. He sweatdropped.  
"Oka~ay! What ever you say..." Minako said dreamily.  
"He looks like my old boyfriend..." Makoto stated.  
"Guys, we don't know any of them. They could be evil." Ami stated. Four pairs of eyes glared at her.  
"How can anyone so hunky be bad?" Usagi clinged onto him. Trunks sweatdropped even harder.  
"USAGI! YOU ALREADY GOT A GUY!"  
"I've decided I don't like him." Usagi declared. Chibi-Usa began to fade away.  
"NOOO~!" She cried. She disappeared.  
"Usagi! Chibi-u-" Hotaru stopped. "Who am I talking about? Do you know?" Everyone shook their heads. Trunks took this time to get away.  
"According to my computer, we have fulfilled the rune scrawls." Ami said, bipping her computer.  
"Girls..." Krillin said.  
"What?"  
"Could you get out of the miniskirts? They're too short."  
"Not for me...heh heh..." Master Roshi drooled. Everyone stared.  
"KAME SEN`NIN?! HOW'D YOU GET HERE?" Goku shouted, surprised. A huge mallet banged him on the head.  
"Dirty old man..." Juuhaachigou said in disgust. They detransformed.  
"What's your names?" Usagi asked. They introduced themselves.  
"Okay...we will head back to our dimension in two years if we join the objects together today." Ami continued bipping the computer. "Take this one and make it touch the other, they will form into one and we'll be able to use the power in about two years!"  
"Simple enough," Dende picked them up. "The Okisahando's have to touch, right?"  
"Right"  
"Okay..." He joined them together. It shined like the Ginzuishou, but even brighter. When it was done, there was only one Okisahando, still glowing brightly. "That wasn't too bad, and I was expecting pain!"  
"So, all we need is a place to stay!" Ami said.  
"I'll stay at YOURRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSS~!" Usagi clinged onto Trunks. Everyone facevaulted, except Trunks. He sweatdropped really hard.  
"Um, I'm just visiting this area..." He said nervously."And, um, you don't know me alot."  
"Really? That's too bad...I'll go with you!" She said.  
"Eeh...I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Fine! Why don't you stay somewhere else and I'll stay with you!" Usagi snuggled. Trunks now has a swirly scribbly thing above his head.  
"Yeah Trunks! You can stay longer here! I would like to see you more often!" Bulma cheered. Trunks gave in.  
"Fine, fine...."  
"Yay! I always wondered how I'd be when I grew up!" Chibi Trunks latched on to his other self.  
"......."  
"Piccolo-sama, the girls aren't imaginary..." Dende said. Piccolo turned around.  
"Really?"  
"Yes!"  
"Okay, all we have to do is find a place to stay for two years!" Rei said.  
"Alright, um...all of us could take a couple of people in, just choose who you want to be with!" Goku replied.  
"Fine. I'll be in with you." Rei said.  
"And I'll be with you~!" Usagi latched onto Mirai Trunks. Everyone sweatdrops.  
"Can I stay here?" Ami asked.  
"Sure, you can stay here!" Mr. Popo replied.  
"I will stay with you." Minako said towards Juuhaachigou. "If that's okay.  
"That'd be fine." She said.  
"Okay, I'll stay with this guy!" Makoto edged toward Tien. He sweatdropped. He's not used to girls at all.  
"Setsuna-sama, where should I go?" Hotaru asked. ChibiTrunks spoke.  
"You can come at my place!"  
"No fair! You get the girl." Goten whapped him on the back of his head. Hotaru giggled.  
"I'll come with Hotaru-chan!" ChibiUsa said happily.  
"I suppose we should stay with her also." Michiru said. Bulma nodded.  
"We definitely have enough space."  
"How do we get there?" Ami asked, looking down. "That's a big fall."  
"Oh! Right! You don't know how to fly!" Goku said. "Well, let's go then!"  
"Okay, hold still..." Gohan picked Rei up.  
"Oooh....look at that! Rei, your face is the color of your skirt!" Usagi said.  
"Shut up, Odango Atama!" Rei hissed.  
"Um, okay, who wants a ride?" Trunks asked. Usagi pounced. "EEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"  
"Here. I'll carry you." ChibiTrunks said, carrying Hotaru. She blushed.  
"Oooh! Trunks has a girlfriend!" Goten teased.  
"Put a sock in it."  
"What about the others going to Capsule Corp. Okaasan?" Trunks asked as he tried to take Setsuna too.  
"Um...Vegeta!"  
"What? I'm not a taxi!"  
"Just do it you crab. Take Michiru and Haruka." Bulma ordered.  
"You can't make me."  
"I won't fix the gravity machine if you don't."  
"Damn you woman."  
"Just do it."  
"Fine. Just this once." He grabbed their hands and dropped down.  
"Okaasan, here. Hold on."  
"Alright Trunks. I'm so happy to have had a boy like you." Bulma held Mirai Trunks hand. He blushed.  
"Really. I'm glad I'm not you!" ChibiTrunks said. "Being embarressed about every compliment you get." Mirai Trunks freed one of his hands and whacked his other timeline self.  
"OWWWWWWWWW~! What'd ya do that for?" He rubbed his head. Everyone laughed.  
"Let's go." Goku said. ChibiTrunks held onto Hotaru and Goten ChibiUsa, and Gohan held Rei, who was blushing deeply. Juunanagou held onto Minako, and they argued all the way on a topic no one remembered anymore, as Juuhaachigou and Krillin sweatdropped behind. Trunks was struggling with his load, and Makoto, Tien, and Chaotzu headed in a different direction. Ami was talking to Piccolo and Dende, filled with curiosity.  
"Heh...they thought they could defeat me...those senshi." A woman with blue hair which went in every direction came out from a distant cave. "Fools! They will not stand a chance!" 


	3. TsuKihiriHa and ReikaiTsuKiRu

  
Disclaimer: CHIBIUSA BASHING! And I don't own ANYTHING BUT the new attacks. And the new girl. And everything new in this story. Yeah, go me!  
  
"Back away a little, would you?" Goten gestured to the two girls. "You might get hurt." He and ChibiTrunks were about to spar the no sword way, which meant powering up. As you could imagine, the ki waves they will send off would be dangerous.  
"Why? You can't order me around!" ChibiUsa stuck up her chin. "And Hotaru either, right?"  
"Actually, I was thinking of backing awa-" Hotaru was cut short by a hand covering her mouth. ChibiUsa whispered.  
"But then they'll think we're weak! Just backing away!" She muttered.  
"Hrrrmmmpph~!" Hotaru was flailing. If ChibiUsa couldn't see or feel that these two were dead serious, then that's her problem. But she didn't have to put up a fight!  
"We are doing this, so you won't get killed." Trunks said slowly. "Just back away a tad." She just stuck her chin some more.  
"Make me." Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan were watching this nearby. They had been wondering on how strong the two had gotten, but it won't go until ChibiUsa backs away. Mirai Trunks, Usagi, and Rei were nearby too. Setsuna had resumed her post duties at the timegate, and Haruka and Michiru were taking a walk. Hotaru had 'despare' written all over her face as she flapped her arms.  
"Well, if we can't make you, why don't you let go of a person who WANTS to get away?" Trunks eyed Hotaru.  
"Hotaru-chan wants to stay."  
"Get her opinion."  
"Fine." She lets go. Now Hotaru raced toward Goku and promptly fell into his lap, grabbing a drink nearby and drinking through the straw. Everyone stared at her.  
"Are you gonna chicken out, Hotaru-chan? I thought you were brave!" ChibiUsa cried. Hotaru waved.  
"Now, could you back away a little too? The ki will be too strong for you to handle." Goten said. This girl may have been slightly cute, but she was a stubborn numbskull. ChibiUsa put up a fighting stance. Usagi spit out her drink. Surely she wasn't going to...?  
"What makes you think I can't stand it? I could probably beat you!" She said. Everyone stared.  
"That's a bad stance." Goten said.  
"Yah, there's one...five...seven openings we can openly attack without any guard." Trunks said.  
"So?"  
"Nevermind." They both sighed. This girl was almost as stubborn as Vegeta, though she lacked his skills and practicality.  
"Who's gonna take me on?"  
"WHAT? You're planning on taking on US?" Goten asked in disbelief.  
"That is, if you aren't gonna chicken out." ChibiUsa replied.  
"Oh my god, you don't know what you're up against!" Trunks covered his face in his hands.  
"Really." Goten drawled.  
"What? You got a problem?" ChibiUsa smirked.  
"No, you do."  
"Yah." Trunks said. Usagi stared.  
"I never knew you were a tomboy, ChibiUsa!"  
"Boy! What did I say about Ruthlessness?!" Vegeta steamed. Trunks hung his head and wavered.  
"Never show mercy.." He recited on and on. "...and never expose a weakness."  
"Right! Now use it!"  
"But, I'l-"  
"BRAT! WHAT DID I SAY??!" Vegeta stormed. ChibiUsa was rolling around with laughter. As ChibiTrunks looked at the *pitiful* laughing girl, he steamed. Goten could feel Trunks's ki skyrocketing.  
"Trunks! Calm down! Trunks!" Goten shook him out of his blank and terrifying stance.  
"Alright. Have it your way, you little brat. Spar?" Trunks glared down at ChibiUsa. She stopped laughing.  
"I am NOT a little brat!"  
"Fine, you're a stubborn arrogant pig whose donkey father and ignorant mom were utterly drunk when they had you! You know what? I wish you had disappeared forever. You just HAD to come back, didn't you?"  
"How DARE you talk to me like that! I am the Neo-Moon Princess Serenity of my time!"  
"So? I'm the Neo-Prince of Saiyans." Trunks snapped automatically. Vegeta smirked. The boy had finally realized his heritage. Goku yawned loudly, bouncing Hotaru a little. She giggled.  
"Alright, let's fight!" ChibiUsa charged. Trunks just stood there. 'I got you now..' She thought. She punched him squarely in the chest. Trunks just stood there.  
"Is that all you got?" He said, and jabbed her with a finger. She flew yards until she hit Usagi.  
"ChibiUsa! How could you try and fight them? They have incredible strength!" Rei scolded. "I've been sensing power vibes from all of these people ever since we came! You know better than that, don't you?" ChibiUsa started crying.  
"Anyways, let's get back to the match we were planning on." Goten said, yawning.  
"You said it. Let's go!"  
"Alrighty!" Goten smiled widely.  
"Hyyyaaaaaaaaaa~h!" Trunks powered up, as did Goten. They turned Super Saiyan.  
"Wow, did you see that? They turned into blondes!" Hotaru said in amazement. They started fighting so fast the senshi couldn't even follow them. They searched around, cocking their heads in different directions, wondering where the duo went. Blow by blow, each was matched. After a few hours of fighting, they stopped, panting heavily.  
"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! SHOW SOME POWER!!" Vegeta bellowed. Trunks made a sour face.  
"That Vegeta is SOO mean to him!" Usagi said, clutching onto Mirai Trunks even harder.  
"I'm getting a little happy now that he wasn't in my timeline..." Trunks said, then hit himself. "Oh my Kami-sama, I don't believe I said...." He started pounding his head, and stopped after awhile to see how his otherself was fairing. Both were exhausted. Goten then flew towards the sky. He prepared an attack.  
"Tsssuuuu....Kiiiiii....Hiiiii....RRiiii......!" Goten was preparing a huge blast, looking as though he was doing the Kamehameha Wave. ChibiTrunks crisscrossed his arms, his fingertips touching. His face showed through the hands. It was utter concentration. Trunks stared his otherself. This was a secret technique HE only had learned, and formed. If he learned that attack before he had to travel back into the past, he would've beaten the androids! Funny...he didn't remember teaching him...  
"HHHAAAAAAAAAAA~!!" He let a huge ki blast. The oddest thing about it was that it was silver and crystal. ChibiTrunks then uncrossed his arms, ki was radiating from inside his now clutching hands. He pushed the ki sphere.  
"ReikaiTsuKiru!" He yelled. It was a cross between Solar Flare and Kamehameha. It was blinding and strong. This blast was also a crystal blast, but a golden one. Both blasts hit, and after a minute of trying to make it bigger than the opponent, Trunks was winning. ChibiUsa was blown back FAR away, and Gohan and Mirai Trunks were holding onto Rei and Usagi so they don't fly backwards. Hotaru huddled into Goku's arms, as the Saiyans all were surprised. These were such advanced attacks! These were like Super Kamehamehas on Super Saiyan 2! It seemed that Goten and Trunks used up all their ki, besides their lifeforce, because they stopped adding to the ki spheres and panted heavily. Then it banged, sending up a cloud of dust, but the medium sized leftover of Trunks' blast went past the clouds and hit Goten smackdab in the stomach. He collapsed, and Trunks ran over.  
"You okay?" He asked wearily.  
"I'll live." Goten's eyes were swirling. "Lookie...birdies..." Trunks was then tackled by a passing bird.  
"Ahh....that hurt..." Trunks was in the same condition. "Why'd you hit me, otousan...??" Both their otousans walked over, including everyone else besides ChibiUsa. She hit a tree, and was stuck there.  
"That was good!" Goku beamed.  
"That wasn't bad." Vegeta grunted. ChibiTrunks looked up at him and grinned. It wasn't easy getting any kind of praise from his otousan!  
"Where'd you guys learn those attacks?" Gohan asked.  
"We invented them." Goten smirked slightly.  
"Really? Why were they so strong?"  
"Hee, they were amplified blasts." At this both of them were grinning widely. They had been successful at giving their elders some information even they didn't know. It made them feel smart. They drifted into sleep.  
~*~  
  
"Have you almost made the youma yet? Are they prepared?" A demanding voice echoed through the cave.  
"They are preparing, Lady." A man bowed. The woman smiled.  
"Good."  
~*~  
"I'm going now! Buhbye, Puu!" A girl who looked like ChibiUsa, but with her hair in a braid looked back at Sailor Pluto. Pluto smiled.  
"Take care!" She waved back. The girl disappeared into the Gate. There, the senshi's true destiny awaited. And soon the true Crystal Tokyo would arise. 


	4. Ginzhuishou, and Bra!

Disclaimer: Okay, in this chapter there will be some inferences on Yu Yu Hakusho, but if you don't know it, that's fine. AND I'M SWITCHING TO KAKAROTTO!! I'm sorry, but you should hear Vegeta's ORIGINAL voice when he says that! KYA! And I'm switching to Saiyajin too. Gomen if ya don't like it, and YES I AM KEEPING VEGETA'S NAME! I don't like the other spelling. I WILL BE ADDING BRA IN THE STORY because I've learned more about her. Still no Pan and Videl, though.  
  
"Bleeeeeh to you!" Minako stuck out her tongue at Juunanagou, who just ignored her. He felt a something in his heart when he first saw her, but now he knew she was an arrogant brat. It was so annoying to cope with. He still couldn't believe how good she mixed with his sister. He watched as the girl ran out the door to meet with his sister. How they could shop so long was a question that Juunanagou wondered constantly. He wandered around the house, completely bored. Man, nothing ever happened around the house.  
  
"Your brother is SUCH a jerk!" Minako shouted. Juuhachigou stared at her.  
"Well, he just isn't exactly those open types. You should give him more space." Juuhachigou smiled. Then she picked up a shirt. "This good?"  
"Perfect."  
  
Ami wandered around, limping. She had been a little too curious and stumbled into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Being seared one moment, and iced another, the gravity crushing her, the thin air choking her, she was having a bad day. Ami tried to get some information on Popo, but all she could find out was that he was a cross between a belly dancer and a black doll. She sweatdropped on the thought. How EVER do you cross a belly dancer with a black doll? Ami wandered around, reading a book off the shelf at Popo's quietly. A thought came to her. She approached Piccolo.  
"Piccolo, why are you green?" She suddenly asked, then blushed. "How rude of me! I should've just got a reading." She took out her computer. Piccolo sweatdropped.  
"Where in the world did the computer come from?"  
"Somewhere. I forgot. I've just got to get a reading on you! Wow, look at all this information!" She took out a notebook scribbled with findings. She clicked her pen and started writing. Piccolo ignored her and went back to meditating. He thought.  
'Silly girl...'  
~*~  
  
"DANG IT STOP SHAKING ME!" Trunks jumped up boltright. Vegeta stared at the boy. Goten woke up very fast too.  
"Oops! I think I shook too hard!" Goku laughed.  
"Ha ha dad." Goten narrowed his eyes. "Why'd you wake us up?"  
"Yeah, really."  
"We need information from you brats." Vegeta said shortly. Trunks looked at the clock.  
"It's been two hours, and you are STILL not over the attacks?"  
"That's not it, brat. Those were too strong for a normal Super Saiyan. How'd you do it?"  
"We TOLD you they were amplifications!" Goten said.  
"How much more information do you need?" Trunks sighed.  
"Listen. I know what your attack was, boy. It was the Spirit of the Sun. Ancient races used it by extracting sun's power, along with Ki. Now, how did you know of it?" Vegeta's face was dangerously close to Trunks's. Trunks gulped. It was all or nothing to his father.  
"We...just made it up. We didn't know it was real or anything..." Trunks tensed.  
"Whatever boy. The other was the Ki of the Moon, by extracting power from the moon and planet's. The attack was dead once Piccolo destroyed the mo-"  
"WHAT?!" Usagi gaped. "SOMEONE DESTROYED THE MOON?!"  
"Yes, girl, what about it?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
"Im-im-impossible! That's absurd!" Rei said.  
"It's true. Wait till tonight." ChibiTrunks replied.  
"That's not the problem." Vegeta snapped. "If the moon was destroyed, why was the blast so strong?!" Trunks and Goten looked at each other. Usagi spoke up.  
"Excuse me, but I have an idea!" Usagi held up the Ginzuishou. It was dimmed gray.  
"Girl, where'd you get the Ginzuishou?" Vegeta asked sharply.  
"Well...uh...um...you know what it is?" Usagi asked.  
"Of course. It's legendary. In it's core holds the power of the first Lunarian, Moon Goddess Selene. What kind of idiot do you think I am? All the Saiyans knew of it." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Besides Kakarot here. It's the eighth strongest item in the universe." Goku was inspecting the crystal.  
"It holds a faint amount of ki. Why is it so strong?" Goku probbed at it, half expecting it to twinge or light.  
"Hey! It's really strong, and it reacts to my heart!" Usagi grasped it tightly.  
"Could you show us its true power?" Goku asked.  
"Well, she could try..first, let's get into an open area." Rei said.   
  
They did so. Usagi held up the Ginzuishou. She flooded it with sad and angry emotions. It flared and light appeared in every direction. At the end, only Goku and Vegeta were standing. The senshi were blown away. ChibiTrunks and Goten were clawing at the ground, barely kneeling. Gohan and M. Trunks were kneeling with crossed hands. Usagi was on her knees, sweat pouring over her.   
"Not bad. Strong as Super Saiyan 3." Vegeta smirked. Hotaru and Rei came over.  
"How could you stand in it?" Hotaru asked.  
"Oh, we could've stood a lot more than that." Goku smiled.  
"You mean this item is only the eighth strongest item in the universe?!" Usagi shouted.  
"Of course, girl."  
  
"What are the other seven items then?" Usagi asked.  
"The strongest is the Reikaien Crystal. It holds the power of the Spiritual world. Probably as strong as us. The second would've been the Power Sphere of the Netherworld, but a boy changed and destroyed it and it became the Reikai Shards, the ninth. The third is the Makai Tears. Very rare, but when a Makai Demon cries, they can destroy anything and control the power. The fourth is the Garnet Orb with the Staff of Time. The fifth is the Silence Glave of Death and Destruction. The sixth is the Wind Blood. The seventh is the Element Orb." Vegeta smirked at the surprised faces of everyone. "In actuallity, the Ginzuishou has the same power as Koorime Tears, it's just a pity not many Koorimes know how to use the powers of their tears." Now he watched as the all the senshis present there jaws drop.  
  
"If they are so strong, why do they keep on trying to steal miinneee~~?!" Usagi whined.  
"Don't you know?! The Tears and the Bloods' powers depend on how strong the bearer is. So the only ones with massive destruction are the ones already with a very high power. No one dares come near them. All the others are owned by the strongest, next to Kakarotto and I! It's gossip that a weak child guards the Ginzuishou." Vegeta's smirk widened as he saw the girl flood with tears and the other girls tried to help her.  
"WAAAH!! THEY THINK I'M WEAK!!"  
"It's okay, Usagi-sama..."  
"Usagi, just calm down!"  
"WAAAAAAH~!" Then she stopped. "Though I am kinda ditzy." Everyone facevaulted. NOW they finally got a good look at Vegeta and Goku.  
  
"Whoa! You guys got red fur on your bodies!" Rei exclaimed.  
"You JUST realized?" ChibiTrunks asked. "Man, you're slow."  
"You take that back, you brat!" Rei screeched. ChibiTrunks blew a raspberry.  
"It's the level of Super Saiyan 4!" Goku winked.  
"Wow, Goku-san, Father! You're that strong now?!" Mirai Trunks asked. "In 4 years I have only managed 2!" The two detransformed.  
"Hey hey hey!!" Trunks and Goten waved. "Our fusion can go to 3!!"  
"Fusion?"  
"Yeah! Wanna see?" Goten asked excitedly.  
"Sure." Mirai Trunks smiled. They began the dance.  
"Fusion...HA!" In a flash of light, there stood Gotenks. The senshi gaped.  
"Uhhhh..." They sweatdropped.  
"That's cool!" Trunks grinned.  
"Watch out. They're cocky when they do that." Goku motioned.  
"GOKU-SAN!" Gotenks pouted. "Anyway, it can only last for 30 minutes."  
"Sooo...you're going to be like that for 30 minutes." Rei pointed.  
"Yeah."  
'They aren't as kawaii when they're like that....'She sweatdropped.  
  
When they reached Capsule Corp. again, Mirai Trunks slapped his head.  
"Oh, and Otousan?" Mirai Trunks reached into his pocket. "Bulma-san said to give this to you" He handed over an envelope. Vegeta snatched it. He eyed it in disgust. Vegeta hated mail. "Something about Bra?" Vegeta then eyed it in interest. He opened the envelope and silently read. Gotenks hovered over his shoulder. It said:  
  
Dear Daddy,  
  
We had a problem with the bus, so I will make it home in two days or get sidetracked to the Mr. Satan Dojo. Don't ask me why. I think the dojo, so be there at 3:00 


End file.
